


Please(Sex is breakfast for champion)

by sosunnythatiblast



Category: Bloodrush - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosunnythatiblast/pseuds/sosunnythatiblast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal morning where James Hunt offered Adam a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please(Sex is breakfast for champion)

**Author's Note:**

> just something i randomly wrote on my notebook during classes...there may be typ-Os 'coz English ain't my first language. thanks for even bother to click in.

Vampire/Cocky racer

 #Bloodrush pwp

 

 

“ _Please, please._ ” He plead, “Sex is breakfast for champion.”

Adam looked into James’ eyes. They were filled with pure joy and eagerness. But he turned James down anyway.

“Please, Adam, let me suck your dick.” James rubbed his face against Adam’s neck. He was doing this again, acting like a child. But the warmth of the mortal almost made the vampire cry.

“Imagine this, your penis in my mouth. It’s cold so I threat it discreetly. It’s like a popsicle but it tastes like you. I lick its head, wrap my lips around it. I let it freeze my tongue and bruise the inside of my mouth. ”

Human’s sharp jaw was brushing through some secret sensitive spots on Adam’s neck that the immortal hadn’t found in the past thousand years. He’s like a cat, no, a well-behaved lion, cuddling with the vampire and casually teasing his cold lover with harmless bites and fake scratches.

“And, because of your horrible size, my mouth will be so full and hardly enables me to talk.  I will be mumbling, bringing vibration onto your cock. Then I’ll lick your balls. I watch them swell and get bigger because of me. I will give you deep throat then, for I like you too much.”

Adam put one of his hands into James’ hair. He played with the hay-like gold for a while. Then he gripped them, tightly. He pulled James out of the spot he had made himself comfortable a while ago, and softly pressed kisses along his jaw line. James replied him with soft humming, almost sound like purrs.

“Continue.” Adam commanded. But the kisses didn’t stop, Adam couldn’t help himself.

“You’ll be all hard and warm and wet by then, and you’ll do what you always do—fuck me and make me look good on a vampire’s dick.”

  James kissed Adam back on the forehead. He let his lips stay there for a few nice second because he remembered how Adam always complains about human’s temperature burns him and how often the immortal was irritate by this.

  The vampire finally kissed him properly on the lips, and he mumbles to the blond one.

“ _Do it._ ”


End file.
